


side effects

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In which Shige gets sick and Koyama takes care of him a little too well.





	side effects

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ever since Shige’s first sniffle, Koyama’s been watching him like a hawk. A mother hawk, actually, ready to nip him by the neck and fly him to the privacy of his nest at the first sign of something worse, practice be damned.

Shige’s a step behind everyone else, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. His breathing seems to be normal, and the added depth in his voice could be from just waking up several minutes ago after a catnap on their break.

“Yamashita-kun,” Shige says an hour later, making an exasperated face. “I have a huge paper due tomorrow. Can I cut out early?”

Yamapi appears to size up Shige’s lie – yes, it’s a lie, Koyama knows that Shige finished his paper two weeks ago – and nods distractedly, noting the time and calling off the rest of practice in favor of his empty stomach.

Normally Koyama would make a quip about Yamapi’s leadership, but this time he’s grateful for the early release. “Shige, do you need a ride home?”

Shige sniffles again, then widens his eyes and covers his nose like he’ll get scolded for it. He looks like he’s having this internal debate with himself before giving a reluctant nod.

That’s when Koyama knows for sure that he’s sick. Shige only lets Koyama fuss over him when he doesn’t feel well, which Koyama secretly looks forward to during the few times a year that Shige actually comes down with something.

Koyama makes a mental list of what medicines he should stop and buy as they walk to the parking garage, Koyama guiding the Shige who’s aimlessly putting one foot in front of the other like a zombie, and Shige falls asleep while Koyama’s in the store. When they pull up in front of Shige’s house, Koyama has to practically carry him through the door while Shige’s real mother smiles tiredly and asks Koyama to please take care of her son.

Naturally, Shige pries his eyes open at the exact moment that Koyama’s undressing him to put his pajamas on. “Not tonight, Kei, I have a headache.”

“Ha-ha,” Koyama plays along, willing himself not to fumble from the innuendo. “Like I want your germs.”

Shige grins sleepily, which is one of Koyama’s favorite sights. “You’re going to get them regardless, you know.”

“Nope,” Koyama says decidedly, fastening the final button on Shige’s flannel top and nudging him into his bed. “I am immune to your germs.”

Shige snorts, which sounds more disgusting than usual and even Shige makes a disapproving face.

Wordlessly, Koyama hands him a box of tissues from his bag of drug store tricks and conveniently busies himself by rummaging around in the bag while Shige blows his nose. “I got this new medicine,” he says loudly, projecting his voice so Shige can hear him over the blows. “It’s supposed to knock out a cold overnight and make you sleep through it all.”

Shige makes grabby hands as he starts having a coughing fit, but Koyama ignores them and feeds Shige the pills himself, even tipping Shige’s head back when he accepts the vitamin drink Koyama thoughtfully purchased for him.

They both stare at each other, waiting for something to happen.

Koyama blinks eagerly.

Shige rolls his eyes. “You can leave now.”

“You’re feeling better already,” Koyama says happily. “No, I think I’ll stay in case you need anything.”

Shige’s sigh is interrupted by a few coughs. “Futon’s in the closet.”

Koyama sings to himself as he lugs out the futon and sets it up, and by the time he’s situated Shige is out cold. Now that Shige can’t fight him, he hops up onto Shige’s bed and feels his forehead, then his cheeks, tut-tuting at the warm skin and the way Shige groans uncomfortably at what probably feels like ice to him.

He lingers for a moment, brushing Shige’s hair out of his eyes and tracing his hairline. Shige’s features are so chiseled, so defined that Koyama would probably be able to identify him just by touching his face. It’s like a beautiful piece of art, even with its flaws, and Koyama quickly pulls his hand back before his thoughts can travel into prohibited territory.

As if it were a sign, Shige sneezes himself awake. He regards Koyama’s remaining presence in his bed dismissively and turns over to snuggle with his blankets, breathing loudly and coughing a little as the stuffing in his head relocates.

Koyama’s heart aches. He wants Shige to feel better as soon as possible, which is why he bought that expensive medicine even though it isn’t really FDA approved and was kind of pulled off of the prescription-only roster for having adverse side effects. He had to show his ID and everything, but certainly they wouldn’t let him buy something that would hurt someone…

Shige looks fine, Koyama assures himself as he slides off of the bed and crawls into his futon. No visible side effects, anyway. His congestion isn’t the best of lullabies, but Koyama falls asleep easily knowing that when he wakes up, Shige will feel good.

.

Mothers always have a sixth sense about their young, their ‘mommy radar’ going off at the first sign of trouble even if they’re in a deep sleep. Koyama’s the same way when it comes to his group, therefore Shige’s restless stirring has him awake faster than any alarm on the market.

It sounds like he’s having a nightmare, Koyama diagnoses as he tiptoes back to the bed, carefully reaching his hand to rest on Shige’s shoulder. Shige jumps high enough to clear the mattress for a fraction of a second before his eyes fly open, his face flushed and a thin layer of sweat encompassing what Koyama can see of his skin.

Upon recognition, Shige immediately rolls over onto his stomach and groans irritably into his pillow. “What the fuck did you give me?”

Koyama wrinkles his nose as the language, but turns on the light to search for the box. “It says violent nightmares are a possible side effect,” he offers shamefully.

Shige snatches the box and squints at it, then throws it back at him. “I know you mean well, but I kind of hate you right now.”

“You sound healthier,” Koyama says in a hopeful voice, knowing that Shige is just upset and he really doesn’t hate him, at least he better not or Koyama might cry.

“Oh, I’m healthy all right,” Shige says in a tone that’s usually reserved for Ryo, and Koyama quickly scans the list of side effects to see if ‘Osaka attitude’ is on there. “My head is clear, but I’m paying for it.”

“It was only a dream,” whispers Koyama soothingly, rubbing circles on Shige’s back.

Shige whines pitifully into his pillow. “For the love of god, don’t touch me.”

Koyama pauses with his hand in midair, eyebrow rising as his motherly instinct catches on. “Oh.”

“Can you just… leave,” Shige asks, shaking a little at the pressure that’s overwhelming him. “I’m not sick anymore so you don’t need to stay. Thank you for drugging me with fucking _Viagra_.”

“It’s not Viagra,” Koyama mumbles, his face heating up to burning levels. He doesn’t even have to look at the label to know that one of the listed side effects is ‘increased sexual appetite’. He wants to say “better that then diarrhea,” but somehow he doesn’t think the joke will be taken well.

“Kei, go.”

The way Koyama sees it, he has two choices. He can leave and have it be weird, or he could stay and… have it be weird. Staying offers the added plus of being involved, maybe, god could he even… Koyama’s body makes the decision for him, wholeheartedly approving of door number two as his hand automatically returns to Shige’s back and slides around his waist to wedge between Shige’s belly and the mattress before Shige even has time to react. “Let me.”

“Shit,” Shige hisses, squirming as Koyama brazenly goes lower. “This is not how this was supposed to happen.”

Koyama’s eyes widen, but instead of freaking out he moves closer to Shige, stretching out next to him as his fingers toy with the waistband of Shige’s pajama pants. “What do you mean?”

“Never mind,” Shige mutters, taking a deep breath before using all of his weight to turn onto his side, pressing his back against Koyama’s chest and unsteadily grabbing onto Koyama’s arm. “Just do it.”

Koyama surprises himself when he immediately complies, almost getting smacked in the face with Shige’s head as he throws it back onto Koyama’s shoulder at the first contact of Koyama’s fingers on his very hard erection. Shige’s sucking in his breath through his teeth, biting down on his bottom lip in a way that makes Koyama feel determined, knowing that Shige is in some kind of pain and he can do something to make it better.

He wraps his fingers tightly around Shige and strokes him purposefully, breathing in every gasped breath and silent moan that’s emitted next to his ear. Shige’s neck is right in front of his mouth, and it wouldn’t hurt to have a taste, he inevitably decides. His name is whispered in a very deep voice as Koyama’s lips press against the warm skin, gently at first but becoming more firm as Shige starts pushing up into Koyama’s hand.

“Kei,” Shige says again, all breath and desperation. “Don’t stop.”

Koyama doesn’t, neither the touching nor the kissing, and he’s using his teeth by the time Shige rolls onto his back and rests his hand on Koyama’s jaw, gently guiding him towards his mouth. Koyama feels a shudder when his lips touch Shige’s, then a pressure of his own as Shige’s tongue instantly seeks his out and deepens the kiss.

“Shige,” Koyama mumbles into Shige’s mouth, his tone making Shige’s nails dig deeper into Koyama’s arm.

Shige’s body is rocking with him, little deep moans sounding from the back of his throat as the intensity increases, then he’s arching his back and harshly breaking the kiss, twitching in Koyama’s hand and trembling as he starts to let go.

Koyama has the foresight to push up Shige’s pajama shirt, catching the streams on Shige’s belly and a little on Koyama’s face. Shige looks like he wants to laugh, his arm flung over his eyes as his body stops trembling and his breathing evens. “I’m so not done.”

“Neither am I,” Koyama replies, oblivious to the mess on his cheek as he pries away Shige’s arms and looks down into embarrassed eyes. “This is okay, you know.”

Nodding, Shige reaches for Koyama’s shoulders and pulls him close, and Koyama shudders a little as he feels Shige’s tongue cleaning his face. “I’m hot, Kei.”

“Yes, you are,” Koyama says automatically, feeling kind of stupid but he’s said worse things in his life.

He turns his head to meet Shige’s mouth and kisses him deeply, belatedly realizing that he’s crawling halfway on top of him and Shige can probably feel exactly how hot Koyama thinks he is.

“No,” Shige says with a chuckle, pulling back just enough to speak. “I really am hot now. Flannel pajamas and all of your body heat have me burning up.”

“Oh,” says Koyama, and he feels that it’s only natural to respond to that by unbuttoning Shige’s shirt, pressing his lips to each strip of smooth skin as it’s exposed.

Shige arches again, making no protest to the way Koyama’s undressing him, and he hisses sharply when he feels Koyama’s tongue dipping into his belly button, cleaning up the remains of his release. “Do you like it?” he asks quietly.

Koyama meets his eyes. “You taste sweet,” he says in a small voice. “I like it.”

Now Shige looks like he’s trying to hold himself down, biting his lip as Koyama’s tongue nears his waistline. “Kei, you’re making me want more.”

“Good,” mutters Koyama, tugging down Shige’s pants and leaving him completely nude beneath him. “Are you still hot?”

Shige nods, his fingers clenched in the sheets on either side of him as Koyama hovers just over the tip of his cock, still hard and leaking from their previous endeavor, and Koyama feels that he should do a thorough job cleaning up his mess and swipes his tongue over the head to get the last of it.

Shige’s groan vibrates the bed, and Koyama worries briefly about Shige’s mother in the next room until he sees Shige’s face, his mouth parted and eyes squeezed shut like he’s bracing himself for something painful. Koyama doesn’t particularly think that blowjobs are painful, but maybe Shige’s never had one before and doesn’t know any better.

Koyama’s never _given_ one before, but he thinks he can figure out the semantics easily enough. Besides, he really does like the way Shige tastes, and wouldn’t oppose of having some more straight from the tap. With those encouraging thoughts, he puts his nervousness aside and carefully takes the head of Shige’s cock past his lips, minding his teeth and using his tongue to massage the underside.

“Kei!” Shige squeals, jerking in a way that has Koyama concerned until his name is followed by an iron-tight grip on his hair. “Fuck, Kei. You… you…” He inhales sharply and struggles to keep his hips from pushing up into Koyama’s mouth. “You are amazing. I love you so much.”

It’s probably the hormones speaking, Koyama tells himself, but he strives to do his best regardless. He can’t fit it all in his mouth, but he compensates with his hand and soon Shige is panting, slowly rolling his hips in contrast to Koyama’s rhythm and emitting a little “yes,” “oh god,” or “Kei’ with every exhale. It makes Koyama feel like the world’s best lover, and he makes it a point to keep his jaw from locking and flick his tongue where it makes Shige gasp until Shige’s fingers twist in his hair and Shige’s body starts to shake uncontrollably.

His moan is nonexistent, but his face is completely relaxed as Koyama swallows and crawls back up Shige’s body, licking his lips. Shige’s eyes are closed but he automatically embraces Koyama, pulling him close and smirking when Koyama’s neglected arousal pokes at his thigh. “I’m a selfish bastard,” he mumbles. “Your turn.”

And just like that, Shige comes back to life and flings Koyama onto his back, hovering over him and leaning down to nip at his neck. “How do you want to come, Kei?”

“I can’t,” Koyama says grudgingly, his body betraying his words by arching up towards Shige’s promising touch. “I’m – uh – too loud. I’ll probably wake up your mom and she’ll know what we’re… that we’re -”

“She already knows,” Shige casually dismisses, worrying the skin right behind Koyama’s ear in a way that makes Koyama’s entire body shiver. “I mean, she knows how I feel about you,” he goes on. “She knew before I did.”

“How you…” Koyama’s failing at completing his sentences right now, but he hears Shige loud and clear despite his head being a little clouded as Shige’s hand darts between his legs. “Shige, stop.”

The hand disappears and Shige hangs his head, his face bright red as he starts to move off of Koyama. “I’m sorry -”

“No,” Koyama says gently, raising both arms to pull Shige towards him. “I just think that before we go any further, you should tell me how you feel.”

“But it’s embarrassing,” Shige whines, smiling awkwardly as he avoids Koyama’s eyes. “You already said this was okay. I don’t need to go confessing my love and telling you how much I’ve wanted this and how happy I am that I can touch you like this -”

Koyama’s eyes tear up as he squeezes Shige tighter. “I love Shige too, so much. I never thought this would ever, _ever_ happen. I’m so happy.”

Wordlessly, Shige lifts his head and attacks Koyama in the most soulful kiss he’s ever experienced. Koyama can’t hold him close enough, ignoring his primal need for a little while longer in favor of Shige’s hot lips and tongue invading his senses, his mind becoming pleasantly overwhelmed, at least until he feels Shige’s fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt.

It really isn’t fair that Koyama’s the only one with clothes still on, and it’s with that logic that he allows Shige to pull the shirt over his head, only breaking their kiss long enough to do so, and slide his shorts down his hips. His fingers linger on Koyama’s thigh, which trembles at the unfamiliar contact and makes Koyama kiss him harder, a little out of nervousness, having an idea where this is going and not entirely sure he’s ready for it.

“Kei,” Shige whispers, lowering his head to kiss along Koyama’s chest. “Do you want me to do what you did to me? Or do you want something else…”

Shige wants it too, Koyama can tell. He would berate himself later for giving it up so easily, but this is Shige and it’s not like Koyama would even have gone this far with anyone else. “Shige,” he says shakily. “Do you have anything…”

A few chuckles are directed in his skin, and Shige immediately looks up and tries to stop smiling. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear. This is just so… I don’t know. I feel so embarrassed, mostly because I actually do have something – and oh my god, you’ve done this before!”

“I have not!” Koyama declares, his face burning. “Only with girls… Shige will be my first.”

“I’ve got you beat,” Shige says with a smirk, sliding back up Koyama’s body to press their lips together before continuing. “Kei-chan is my first for everything.”

Koyama feels warm all over, his urges dissipated in favor of a need to just be close to Shige. He gathers his courage and looks Shige in the eye, speaking the words that make his face even warmer with each syllable. “I want to come with Shige inside me.”

Shige’s on him before he can even think about being ashamed, his tongue hot in Koyama’s mouth as his body fits nicely between Koyama’s legs that are automatically lifting to embrace him. Koyama is so scared that he’s shaking, but he puts all of himself into the kiss and concentrates on Shige’s gentle touch as opposed to what his other hand is rummaging for in the bedside drawer.

Shige pulls away long enough to laugh uncomfortably. “I got the… stuff, but I don’t know what to do with it.”

Koyama takes the bottle from him and seizes Shige’s left hand, rubbing the liquid onto three of his fingers and kissing them before giving them back. “You need to, um, open me up first, I think.”

The fingers disappear between Koyama’s legs and Shige has an amused look on his face. “You’re cute when you’re trying not to be vulgar.”

Koyama starts to lower his head in embarrassment, but then Shige’s slick finger is approaching his rim and he audibly sucks air into his lungs.

“Okay?” Shige asks worriedly, burying his face into Koyama’s neck and dragging his lips along the skin in a way that has the opposite effect that he’s probably shooting for.

“It’s okay,” Koyama breathes, trying to relax because while he doesn’t know much, he knows that it will hurt if he isn’t relaxed.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Shige says suddenly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No.” Koyama’s voice is fierce, surprisingly himself yet again. “I want you to… I want you. Just be gentle please.”

“I will.”

And he is, poking his finger inside Koyama in a way that felt natural, although it makes him squirm a little. Shige keeps asking if he’s okay and Koyama’s ready to tell him to shut up and get on with it when the second finger follows and they both brush up against something deep inside Koyama that makes him jump and clutch onto Shige.

“What was that?” Shige’s voice is concerned. “Are you -”

“Do that again,” Koyama manages to get out, not recognizing his own voice as every cell of his body appears focused on having that spot touched. “Shige, please.”

“Okay, okay,” Shige says hurriedly, leaning to the side and indirectly pushing Koyama’s knee further up his chest as he angles himself better for his ministrations. “Like this?”

Koyama groans, loudly and unabashed, his head falling back against Shige’s pillow as all uncertainty drains out of him. “It feels good.”

“Yeah?” Now Shige’s voice is deep and teasing, practically dripping sex as he ups the speed just enough for Koyama to start thrashing and pushing back against him. “Kei-chan is so hot right now.”

Koyama can’t stay still, wriggling like a worm and trying his best to meet Shige’s efforts despite most of his weight holding him down. “Hurry, Shige. I want you.”

“Say it,” Shige hisses, carefully adding the third finger and making Koyama tremble with anticipation. “I won’t do it until you say it.”

“Fuck me,” Koyama rasps, shamelessly, his eyes flashing open to stare Shige dead in the eyes as he lifts his legs with his arms and spreads them wide. “I’m only saying it once, Shige, god, _please_.”

He only has to say it once, even though Shige fumbles with the bottle and spills half of it on his sheets before he manages to coat himself generously, then takes his position between Koyama’s legs and meets his insistent glare before slowly pushing in, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip like it’s going to hurt _him_.

Koyama feels a burn and a stretch, but it’s nothing compared to the way Shige’s clutching his arms and breathing hard as he fills Koyama entirely. “Mmm, Shige, you feel so big.”

Shige’s breath catches on a chuckle and he exhales forcibly. “You feel so tight. Does it hurt?”

Shaking his head lazily, Koyama reaches up to put Shige’s hair behind his ear. It’s a wasted effort since it falls right back in his face, but Shige doesn’t look worried anymore. “You can move whenever you’re ready.”

Shige nods and takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Koyama’s as he slowly pulls out about halfway and uses his hips to thrust back in, which makes Koyama claw at him and produce an interesting sound. “Okay?”

“If you ask me if I’m okay one more time,” Koyama says firmly, “I’m going to gag you.”

Shige grins and leans down as much as he can. “That’s kind of kinky, Kei-chan.”

Koyama rolls his eyes and pointedly bucks up his hips. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Shige does. Koyama can’t contain his wailing as Shige starts pounding into him, angling up to hit that spot and make Koyama feel like he’s going to fly out of his body and explode into a thousand tiny Koya-pieces. Shige’s deep grunts aren’t helping matters, and soon the pressure is so much that Koyama’s hand reaches for himself, tugging roughly and bringing himself to the brink of orgasm.

“ _Kei_ ,” Shige groans, his rhythm becoming erratic at the way Koyama’s tightening around him. “Oh god, Kei, it’s like you’re suffocating me.”

Koyama can’t respond, at least not in any type of coherent words, only a string of syllables that may include Shige’s name as his tension accumulates and disperses, spurting in his hand and coursing throughout his entire body at the way Shige thrusts into him several more times before he moans Koyama’s first name and stills.

Quick breathing and a pair of calming heartbeats are all Koyama can hear as he comes down from his high, shaking a little and fighting to open his eyes and see the sated expression on Shige’s face. “Please tell me you’re done now,” he mumbles. “I’m so sleepy.”

“Yeah, I’m done,” Shige says breathlessly, reluctantly rolling off of Koyama and spreading out on his back while Koyama stretches his legs and winces a little. “I hurt you, didn’t I? Shit.”

“I’m okay,” Koyama says truthfully, turning to snuggle with Shige’s arm. “I’m pretty sure your mom heard me, though.”

“She’ll get over it,” Shige mumbles, nudging Koyama closer and embracing him with both arms. “She’s okay with the thought of us together, so she needs to be okay with the physical stuff too.”

“That’s really awesome of her,” Koyama says with a smile. “My mom will be the same way. I’m happy we don’t have to lie to them.”

Shige shrugs. “My mom likes the way you take care of me. She says you’re better than any wife I could ever find.”

He receives a poke in the stomach for that, but Koyama’s not really mad. “So are we…”

Shige answers him with a kiss, nibbling on Koyama’s bottom lip as he replies, “What do you think?”

“I think I love you a lot,” Koyama says with a laugh, wiping his eyes. “And I think we should do that again after a nap.”

Shige laughs out loud, tightening his hold on Koyama in a way that makes Koyama feel very safe. “I think it’ll fall off if I try to use it again,” he says seriously. “Where’s that medicine anyway?”

“Over there,” Koyama points in the general vicinity of behind him. “Technically, it did what it said it does.”

“I was thinking we should hold onto it,” Shige goes on.

“Why, to crush in Ryo-chan’s drink?” Koyama mumbles sleepily.

Shige appears to ponder this until Koyama pinches him. “No no no, although it’s tempting. I mean for when _you_ get sick.”

Koyama chuckles, and in the next breath sneezes. “Oh shit.”


End file.
